the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DaGrandeSibuna/Amber's Fashion Advice - Mixing Colors
SO as many know, or maybe doesn't I'll be doing a blog post for 'Joy's Boyfriend Stealing Mania' and 'Amber's Fashion advice' each month. The first weekend of each month, since I'm now part of the Anubis Newspaper and this is one of the things I took. In this blog posts, I'll be acting and giving advices as if I were Joy and Amber. So, hope you enjoy them! "Mixing Colors" HELLO HELLO GUYS! Now Ambs' taking over here! First of all, thank you Joy. Fashion is the most important thing. So, as you know, I'm now making a blog to help people go on the right way of Fashion. It'd be each month, I don't have time for otherwise, and I'm giving my best advices as possible! I know this would help you a LOT to get into the Fashion world properly. Like it says on the title, we'll be talking about mixing colors on this blog post. It's one of the most important things to know. First of all, you need to know that there's 2 different kinds of colors: Warm and cold ones. The warm ones are Red, Orange, Yellow, and any color that you get from mixing those with the primary colors. (Red, Yellow, Blue). The cold ones are mostly Blue, Green, Purple, and like I said before the ones you get from mixing with the primary colors. And as you can see, this warm and cold colors are divided into the seasons! As if you didn't know that before... Oh, you didn't? Oh dear, I need to explain even more. They're named warm and cold colors because of the seasons! Warm colors are of course for Spring and Summer. The cold ones for Autumn and Winter. Now, back to fashion business! It's VERY important that you know how to mix this colors one with other, we don't want you to end up with green shoes and an orange skirt. Ew, no way! Many people say that ALWAYS the warm colors go well with each other, and not with the cold ones. NOW THAT'S A BIG FAT LIE! You can't use a red shirt with a yellow skirt and orange heels. I mean, how even?! I'd recommend you to notice the following tips for you to dress properly. (I mean it, you'll need them): 1. You can ALWAYS combine the primary colors with each other. With this I mean yellow with blue, and blue with red. 2. EVERYTHING goes perfectly with white, black or brown. Those are neutral colors, which means they'd go with anything you wear. And by the way, IT'S A LIE saying black and white doesn't go well together. LIE PEOPLE, LIE. 3. Don't mix strong warm colors with strong cold ones. Like, you can't mix red with purple or so. Not happening. NOT HAPPENING. 4. I'd recommend you to follow the color trends for each season, so you can know which colors are better to use this season and lie that through the year. 5. It's very recommendable to read magazines to see the new color trends, they're always changing. But it doesn't mean that you'll have to buy new clothes every season! Tho' is what I do because I love clothes, but that doesn't mean you have to. You'll see that some colors are ALWAYS used on every season, that can be blue or even yellow. So NO clothes into the trash! It's a crime. I really hope that you have now an idea about colors, because is one of the most important things in fashion. You'd know it! And indeed, I always ask myself WWVBD? That stands for 'What Would Victoria Beckham Do?'. She's a fashion guru, you'd follow her. You'd be fabulous! So, we'll see in a month again with more fashion tips! Until then, kisses and hugs xxx - Fashion Guru Amber x Category:Blog posts